Harry Potter and the Forgotten Magi
by Kaccee
Summary: It's a story about Harry and Hermione finding out something they're not sure they wanted to find out.
1. Tor and Tress

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Magi

Tor and Tress

Silent tears escaped her eyes as she glanced upon his cold body. This had been done to warn them. They had taken away a person that both Harry and Hermione would risk their life for. The duo had arrived too late… and he was already gone.

Tears flowed down both their cheeks as the two fifteen year olds walked back to the castle with his frozen corpse floating behind them. They didn't care if they got caught. They were in search of the Headmaster, and he was waiting for them.

"Come with me." He stated simply as he led them to the gargoyle outside of his office. After going up the moving staircase, they walked into his office. Sitting in a chair, looking older than should be allowed was a man. 

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." Said the man soberly as his face took on a look of concern. "I trust you are prepared to abscond." Harry and Hermione looked at each other surprised.

"Professor? Who is this and what is he talking about us leaving?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice.

"This is Peneole, son of Merlin." Both the teens' mouths dropped open.

"Son of *****the***** Merlin?" Asked Harry skeptically.

"Yes." The old man laughed at their reactions, causing his rough skin to crinkle into deep laugh lines. " I was named after my father's father Penole. You may call me Pen. On with the story… I did not have much in common with my father, except for the gift he passed onto me. Albus has it as well…as do you two." They were both now very confused and their nerves were starting to get raw, as they had already gone through a tremendous ordeal that night. "You see, Harold James and Hermione Anne, you both have powers beyond the regulatory powers of most wizards and witches." 

"Huh?" they both exclaimed, more confused then they had been before, if that was at all possible.

"Let me make it a little more simple." Dumbledore said, smiling at them fondly. "Harry, you are an enchanter and Hermione, you are an enchantress." Hermione gasped but Harry's expression didn't change. Dumbledore noticed. "Miss Granger, if you'd explain."

"Harry, an enchanter or enchantress possesses 'WoN magi', an ancient form of magic that involves the Web of Nature. It started with *the* Merlin, as you put it so bluntly. Merlin was a different sort of wizard because his 'magi' was very strong. Everyone in any world possesses the power to use WoN magi but few have strong enough instincts to do so. Merlin discovered amazing things using his 'WoN magi', which I am calling magi from now on. Anyways, he discovered new ways to do magic. He wanted this power to be passed on so he chose four heirs. They were: Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. They were chosen because he thought he had found strong magi blood in all of them. However, he had not, so they decided to make this school and teach children what Merlin had taught them about magic, not magi. Unbeknownst to almost the entire world, Merlin had a son, Peneole. The gift was passed on to him and he trained all the people with strong magi blood, how to be enchanters or enchantresses, whenever one would show up. It's a very rare thing, mind you." She took a deep breath and looked at Peneole. "Is that all?"

"Quite sufficient for now, Hermione, thank you. Now are you two packed?"

"We still don't know why we're leaving." Said Harry.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Peneole, surprised at their thickness. "You're going to be trained."

"But you have to be twenty to be trained!" Burst out Hermione, her voice almost failing her.

"We know." Said Dumbledore, he face going somber again. "But due to circumstances, it can't wait."

"What circumstances?" asked Harry warily. 

"Voldemort. He has obtained an alliance with three other Dark Rulers. Lady Ovidia in Italy, Prince FahDook in Germany and of course Emperor Luga from Japan." Peneole, who now looked tired of the whole conversation, gave this answer.

"But it's impossible to train until you are twenty years old! 

To be a tor or a tress you must've obtained,

Twenty years of age.

Until then powers may not prove themselves,

But will stay trapped in their cage." She recited the memorized spell with a blaze in her eyes.

"I am well aware of this spell and of this norm, Miss Granger…so we are ageing you." Peneole responded.

"You're WHAT?" Hermione screamed, finally losing her cool. Harry steadied her by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"We are permanently making you older by four years, so you'll be nineteen. In two months for you Harry and four for you Hermione, you will be twenty and will be ready to be trained." It took a few minutes for all the acquired information to soak into their heads. Finally, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and turned toward the exit, pulling him with her.

"Where are you going?" Peneole asked, standing up.

"To pack." They said in unison as they left the office to go fill their trunks.

After they had gone the Peneole turned to his old friend.

"Are you sure this is for the best Albus? Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Yes Peneole, I'm positive."

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter (s'ashame, really) J. K. Rowling does. And the names of the dark rulers are from a book…same with the WoN thing and the name Penole, Tom Cross owns that stuff. The plot, however, I *do* own! (score!) I think it's a little strange. I already have some of the next chapter written but I figured this is a good start. Strange name huh? Review please…tell me if I should continue. There will be a lot more action (considering nothing's happened yet) in next chapters…this one sort of just explained what's going to happen. Review!!!

Thanks!

ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


	2. The End of the Beginning

The End of the Beginning

After packing and returning to the common room to put out the fire and make sure they both had everything, Hermione broke down.

"They actually killed him." She sobbed as she fell to the floor, dropping her bags beside her.

"I know 'Mione…it's going to be so different." He sat down beside her and grabbed her hands in his own.

"He turned 16 a month ago! He's only three months older than you…five older than me. We've spent countless hours by his side and he's gone!" her tears tumbled to the rich carpet on the floor. "Gone." She whispered. 

"I know how you feel…we loved him! He was our best friend! But we can't change the past, not without royally screwing up everything else…you taught me that."

"But he's gone." She said almost inaudibly. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and looked sharply into her overflowing eyes.

"I know Hermione! I miss him as much as you! He's only been gone for a short time but he's never coming back. Get a hold on yourself! I've lost lots of people I've cared for…my parents, Hagrid at the beginning of this year and now Ron…I'm not going to lose you! Please, just understand that just because he's not here in body…doesn't mean he's not still with us in spirit. His memory and his spirit will be with us forever. But we've got to get over this. I'm sure the next year is going to be harder than any year we've had to date…we've got to stick together." he wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a hug. She nodded and they stood up, put out the fire and left the common room for the last time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come along Harry and Hermione…you must hurry before the portal closes." They heard Peneole say through the door in the entrance hall. Dumbledore was standing beside them…seeing them off. Hermione looked at the Professor with teary eyes and gave him an impromptu hug. Pulling away she looked into his intense eyes.

"Make a memorial for Ron by the old willow beside the lake please, Headmaster." She turned around and stood right next to the door, waiting for Harry to say his farewell. 

"It was his favorite spot." Harry explained as he too hugged the Professor. He walked to Hermione's side. They clasped hands and went through the entrance.

A bright blue light engulfed them as the stepped through the portal and once they had reached the other side they looked towards the other. They almost didn't recognize one another because of the drastic changes that would've happened in the four years that they had skipped. Hermione's hair was straighter and more auburn than it used to be. The blue flecks in her eyes stood out more and she was considerably taller. Harry's hair was more so curly than unruly and his eyes seemed the same if not brighter. He was also much taller. They simply looked at each other for a few minutes, trying to take in all the changes, when Peneole interrupted their thoughts.

"Come along you two." He said grabbing a staff from the tree trunk it rested on. They picked up the trunks and bags they had dropped and started to follow the old enchanter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had fallen asleep on the train and had been carried, by Harry, to the car that would take them to the airport. As they did not yet know how to apparate (or invisiate for that matter) they would have to take a plane to the training camp. 

The camp was situated in France, somewhere close to the Mediterranean. Harry didn't know exactly where they were going but he trusted Peneole. He trusted him almost as much as he trusted Dumbledore, which was odd considering he had just met the man.

The plane ride was long and tedious and Hermione did not awake until they were almost there. She had been exhausted from shock and grief, but felt much better now that she had had a good cry and a long sleep. 

Another car took them to the camp, which seemed more like a resort than a camp. You were assigned a cabin partner and would live in a rather large cabin with them. Each cabin had a nicely furnished kitchen, living room and two bedrooms, each with their own privet bathroom. In the basement of each cabin was a stimulation room, a gym, a lab and a pool. They took a short tour together and decided to go to sleep and take a longer look in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first few weeks passed with incredible speed and all they were doing was learning what they would be learning at Hogwarts…sort of. They only had two months to learn all the things they would in two years so…they had to work a lot faster. One month would be sixth and the next would be seventh. 

There was only one day left in their sixth year and it was Harry's birthday. Peneole had decided to let them take the day off, as they were finished the sixth year studies anyways.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione bounded into his room. He was still asleep and she still had her pajama's on. In her arms she was carrying breakfast. She had decided they would sit on his bed, talk and have a good brunch.

"Good morning." He replied, sitting up in his bed, yawning. "What's all this?" She smiled.

"I brought you breakfast in bed, and we're going to share it." He smiled right back at her as he grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"What prompted you to do this…exactly?"

"I thought we needed to talk about what's happened in the past month."

"I totally agree. Do you want to start?"

"Well firstly…I want to tell you that Peneole is giving you your staff today."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember the first day of lessons how he asked what kind of wood our wands were made of?" Harry nodded. "Well he sent off to have them made and they're our birthday presents from him."

"That's amazing!" He said, grinning again. "Ron would love that idea." She stopped smiling and crept up beside him. She closed her eyes and buried her head in his shoulder. He could tell she was trying not to cry. She finally stood up and said:

"Do you want the present I got you now?"

"Sure." She got up and walked out of the room. When she came back in she had two packages with her. 

"Pick a hand." He looked at the left one…then back to the right one.

"Left." She smiled and handed him the bigger of the two packages. He ripped the wrapping off and looked, amazed at the book inside. (Yes, a book.)

" 'Tor and "Tress: The True Tales.' Wow 'Mione, this is amazing!"

"I found it when we went into town the other day, I thought it would be perfect for a present…. even if I had already gotten you something." She handed him the other parcel and he opened it slower.

Inside was a box. Almost like a jewelry box, but it seemed somehow different. He opened the box and saw a sort of necklace. The chain was very thin and silver and the pendant was a ruby.

"Look closer at the ruby." Hermione said. He obeyed and looked into the stone. Inside was something written in Latin. It said 'Mui Cruor, Tui Cruor.' 

"Mio… what does that mean?"

"It means my blood your blood, I have one too." She pulled on the thin silver chain around her neck and an identical necklace appeared.

"Why this saying 'Mio?"

"Because I mean it, Harry." She grabbed her hand and pulled Ron's old Swiss-army knife, which she and Harry had given his as a birthday present the previous year, from behind her back. She slashed her left hand and winced at the pain. She gave Harry the knife and he slashed his right hand. They clasped hands.

"My blood, you blood." He said confidently.

"Mui Cruor, Tui Cruor." She responded and the room was suddenly filled with a blinding light.

A/N….i've been working on this for too long…lol. But I've been busy guys, been away and I've had TONS of homework. I hope u like it!!!! R/R!

ThAnKs, ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


End file.
